Магнитар
thumb|Магнитар в представлении художника Магнитар (реже магнетар)— нейтронная звезда, обладающая исключительно сильным магнитным полем (до 1011 Тл). Теоретически существование магнитаров было предсказано в 1992 г., а первое свидетельство их реального существования получено в 1998 г. при наблюдении мощной вспышки гамма- и рентгеновского излучения от источника SGR 1900+14 в созвездии Орла. Время жизни магнитаров мало, оно составляет около 10000 лет. Описание Мало что известно о магнитарах по причине того, что немногие находятся достаточно близко к Земле. Магнитары в диаметре насчитывают около 20 км, однако значительно превышают по массе Солнце. Магнитар настолько сжат, что горошина его материи весила бы более 100 миллионов тонн. Большинство из известных магнитаров вращаются очень быстро, как минимум несколько оборотов вокруг оси в секунду. Жизненный цикл магнитара достаточно короток. Их сильные магнитные поля исчезают по прошествии примерно 10 000 лет, после чего их активность и излучение рентгеновских лучей прекращается. Из большого количества наблюдаемых на сегодня магнитаров, около 30 миллионов неактивны. Толчки, образованные на поверхности магнетара вызывают огромные колебания в звезде, а также магнитные колебания поля, которые сопровождают их, часто приводят к огромным выбросам гамма излучения которые были зафиксированны на Земле в 1979, 1998 и 2004. Магнитное поле Формирование История Известные магнитары right|thumb|[[27 декабря 2004 года, всплеск гамма-лучей, прибывших в нашу солнечную систему от SGR 1806-20 (изображено в представлении художника). Взрыв был настолько мощным, что воздействовал на атмосферу Земли, на расстоянии свыше 50000 световых лет.]] По состоянию на май 2007 года, известны двенадцать магнигаров и еще три кандидата, ожидали подтверждения. Примеры известных магнегаров: * SGR 1806-20, расположенная в 50 000 световых лет от Земли на дальней стороне нашей галактики Млечный Путь в созвездии Стрелец. * SGR 1900+14, отдаленная на 20 000 световых лет, в созвездии Орла. После длительного периода низких эмиссионных выбросов (существенные взрывы только в 1979 и 1993) она стала активной в мае-августе 1998, и взрыв, обнаруженный 27 августа 1998 имел достаточную силу, чтобы заставить выкдючить NEAR Shoemaker в целях предотвращения ущерба . 29 мая 2008 года телескоп НАСА «Спитцер» обнаружил кольца материи вокруг этого магнитара. Считается, что это кольцо, образовалось при взрыве в 1998 году. * 1E 1048.1-5937, расположенная в 9 000 световых лет в созвездии Киль. Первоначальная звезда, из которой сформировался магнитар, имела массу в 30 - 40 раз больше чем у Солнца. Полный список приведен в каталоге магнитаров. * По состоянию на сентябрь 2008, ESO сообщает об идентификации объекта, который изначально идентифицировали как магнитар, SWIFT J195509+261406, первоначально выявленн по гамма-всплескам (GRB 070610) См. также * Нейтронная звезда * Пульсар Примечания Литература * Peter Douglas Ward, Donald Brownlee Rare Earth: Why Complex Life Is Uncommon in the Universe. Springer, 2000. ISBN 0387987010. * Chryssa Kouveliotou The Neutron Star-Black Hole Connection. Springer, 2001. ISBN 140200205X. Ссылки * * * Recording (and animation) of XTE J1810-197. * Creation of magnetars solved Formed when the biggest stars explode * NASA: «Magnetar» discovery solves 19-year-old mystery Citat: «…suggested a magnetic field strength of about 800 trillion gauss…»). * Robert C. Duncan, University of Texas at Austin: 'Magnetars', Soft Gamma Repeaters & Very Strong Magnetic Fields * NASA Astrophysics Data System (ADS): Duncan & Thompson, Ap.J. 392, L9) 1992 * NASA Astrophysics Data System (ADS): Katz, J. I., Ap.J. 260, 371 (1982) * NASA ADS, 1999: Discovery of a Magnetar Associated with the Soft Gamma Repeater SGR 1900+14 * Chryssa Kouveliotou, Robert Duncan, and Christopher Thompson, "Magnetars, " Scientific American, Feb. 2003, pp. 34-41 (PDF) * * Strange Pulsing Star Puzzles Astronomers — A magnetar found to emit radio waves, contrary to previous theories. * 04/04/07: X-ray Satellites Catch Magnetar in Gigantic Stellar 'Hiccup' Категория:Астрофизика Категория:Классы звёзд Категория:Звёзды * Категория:Нейтронные звёзды